disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and The Magic Harp
Thomas and The Magic Harp ''(also known as ''I Want a Thomas 2: The Magic Harp) is a 1995 British/German/American Traditional Animated Family-Adventure-Drama-Comedy Film Which is Directed By Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones and Was Produced By Walt Disney Future Animation and BBC Films. This is a Sequel to [[I Want a Thomas!|''I Want a Thomas!]]. Storyline After The Events of ''I Want a Thomas!, Thomas and Sadie Comes Back to the White Deer Park to Find Their Way to New York, as They Met The Bear to Get the Magic Harp Back (Which The Harp was Captured by the Dogs and Scarface). Plot Cast * Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Ben/Mole/Boom! The Cat/Hollow Black Cat/Mossy/Friendly * Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Thomas/Jeeps The Tabby Cat/Shrew (Uncredited)/Drips The Cat * Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Hen The Cat/Younger Sister/Lazy Woman/Mirthful/Charmer * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Jon Glover as Scarface/Bold * Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/The Owl/Mrs. Shrew (Uncredited)/Dreamer (Deceased Off-Screen) * Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Mr. Vole/Mr. Mouse/Green The Cat/Hoppy Happy The Cat/Squirrel * Paul Winchell as Dr. Robbie/Veterinarian #1/Bob Denison/Dennis Bobby * Susan Sheridan as Marie * Pamela Keevilkral as Mrs. Squirrel/Candie The Cat/Sadie The Cat (Adult)/Molly Wilburts/Mrs. Pheasant (Uncredited) * Lucille Bliss as Younger Sister‘s Mother/Sam Kendo/Lynn Markerson/Sally Johnson * Jim Cummings as Jack Benny/Terry Wilburts/Henry Jackson/Thomas’s Owner (Known as Harry Foxworth, Jenny‘s Brother)/Hillbilly the Cat * Matthew Corbett as Harry Bankers/Jim The Cat/Brad Henchman/Stan HillBilly * Alan Young as James HillBilly/Angus Foxworth/Kenny Thomas/Thomas James * Lara Jill Miller as Susan Derryberry/Baby The Cat/Sadie the Dog * Ken Sansom as Henry Woods/Lucas Derek/The Big Black Cat/The Bear * John Fielder as Glen Larson/Colin Dann/George Scribner/Heffy Henderson/Jeffery Williams * Peter Cullen and Dave Foley as The Cat Twins (Jeremy and Harry) (Adult) * Ben Burtt as Dilly Drew The Deer/Deer #1/Deer #2/Blue Fox #1/Goodbyes The Hare * Natalie Gregory as Young Girl/Misses Williams/Little Girl #1/Kirby the Kitten * Myhanh Tran as Jenny Foxworth * Various Moles (Voiced by Frank Welker) * The White Stag (Voiced by Ron Moody) * The Dogs (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Richard Briers as UnNamed Weasel * Peter Davison and Nancy Hendry as Various Blue Foxes/The Various White Deers/The Various Cats/Lion * Stuart Lock as Tiny the Cat Transcript Thomas and The Magic Harp/Transcript Trivia * This is Based off the Bastei Comics Als Die Tiere Den Wald Verließen. * Thomas is a Part of Oliver and Company’s Major Characters. * as The Old and New Characters were Still Alive, Thomas and Sadie Went to Get Back the Harp from Scarface and the Dogs. Songs # While the Sky Awaits - Stuart Lock # The Magic Harp - The Bear # It’s a Great Big Cloud - Nancy Hendry # While the Sky Awaits (End Credits) - Rupert Farley Scenes # Opening # It’s a New Day # Sadie Adopted # The Hearts of Romantic # Lost in White Deer Park # Meeting the Great White Stag # Welcome Back # The Confusion # The Magic Harp Kidnapped # It’s Them! # The Meeting # Meeting the Adult Cats # Sadie the Dog Returns # The Blue Fox Stuck in Trap # The Machine Chase/Thomas to the Rescue # Mole, Mossy, Mirthful, Badger, Hare and Weasel are Saved # The Training # The Felines at the Park # Let’s Say Too Much # Finding the Harp # Trouble with the Eggs # The Lion Attack # The Pool Rescue # Don’t Be Such a Sissy, Sadie/The Bear # The Garden in Painful # The Plane Crash/Rescuing Henry Woods # Talking to Glen Larson/Watching Pinocchio # The Lakes Called # Hello! He Bit Me! # The Magic Harp was Found! # Final Battle/Goodbye Scarface! # Goodbyes Comes Again # The Animals Says Goodbye to Thomas and Sadie # Taking the Harp Home # The Magic Harp Meets Jenny/Ending Release Date July 7, 1995 Runtime 88 Minutes Music David Newman (Composer/Songs) Gallery E8B9E74D-1AF7-472C-A591-91CF62082B24.jpeg|Adult Thomas A4703BF7-F4DC-4150-B1DE-B030DAB3669A.jpeg|Adult Sadie 95B85DD5-6986-4038-982E-C66C948D634C.jpeg|The Bear 86CF5644-851C-4D85-9E9E-3AEC7BEE0AA4.jpeg|Magic Harp 92E44D99-F1D2-4AD1-BD97-275A6E8805CD.gif|The Farthing Wood Animals BE112A9A-4847-499F-BC63-A07D0A7BB1E5.jpeg|The Destruction and Rescue Scene 3801A6AB-DBF1-4738-9F09-446D97DAB13F.jpeg|When They Met Jack Benny, They’re All Knew 474ABEC2-EBA9-465E-A330-6376E75B477C.jpeg|The Machine Chase Scene Category:Disney Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Movies Category:1995 Category:1995 films Category:Films about cats Category:Films about animals Category:Films based on books Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Oliver and Company Category:The Aristocats Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:1990s Category:1990s films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about foxes Category:Films about deers Category:Films about moles Category:Films about bears Category:Films about birds Category:Films About Badgers Category:Films about owls Category:Films about squirrels Category:Films about snakes Category:Films about fish Category:Films about weasels Category:Films about hares Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about mices Category:Films about voles Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Films set in New York City